The Beginning of my New Life
by bonjourkailey
Summary: Bella was brought back to Phoenix after Charlie died,then witnessed a murder. The Cullens therefore decided she would move in. Goes through Graduation from High School, the wedding, and the change. ExB AxJ RxEm EsxC
1. Where it Started

The Beginning of My New Life

The Beginning of My New Life

_-MissKayCullen.x-_

**A/N - I own absolutely nothing, the fantastic **_**Stephenie Morgan Meyer **_**does. sob I'm just borrowing her amazingly sexy characters (**_**That's you Edward!) **_

**This is my first fanfic, so please Read and Review! **

**Lots of love,**

**-**_**MissKayCullen.x-**_

**Chapter One**- "_Where it Started"_

"Would all passengers please exit the plane?" The speaker woke me from my day dream. I was in a peaceful place; no one could get to me, like before. I was safe in that fantasy. In the real world, I was not. My name is Isabella Swan, and I am a witness of murder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_It was a dark night, mum, Phil, and I were sitting in the back terrace, just looking at the stars. We heard a noise in the yard next door, and got up to peak what it was. Let me tell you right now, I am no fan of gore, I faint at the slightest smell of blood. People sure knew how to get to me. As we peered over the hedge, we saw a frightening, horrid sight; dear Mrs. Willis was being brutally attacked. The only other thing I remember from that night was Phil yelling at mum to call 9-1-1, and for me to get inside._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So now I stand here, in the Port Angeles Airport, waiting for my boyfriend, who might I say is a vampire, and no not the "I want to suck your blood" kind of vampire. More like the, "you smell so nice, but I love you too much." His name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, my 106 year old boyfriend, in the body of a seventeen year old. He is love, my live, and my forever.

I suddenly spot him among the crowd, and suddenly become breathless at his beauty. His perfect, flawless, rock hard, pale skin, his eyes, now a lovely topaz from hunting, and his gorgeous bronze hair. The reason I became so breathless was because I haven't seen Edward in three months. My mum decided I should spend some time in Phoenix with her and Phil during the summer, as Charlie passed away, but I couldn't bear to be away from Edward and the rest of the Cullens, so Esme, Carlisle, and mum decided it would be in everyone's best interest if I moved back to Forks, and lived with the Cullens. Of course I had my own room, well, at least that what we told mum.

"BELLA!" I hear, all of a sudden. I turn to see who it was, and see a pixie like figure, dressed in a lovely black empire waist sweater, and light jeans, with short, spiky black hair, and the same perfect skin as Edward bouncing up and down, up and down… "Alice, I've missed you so much!" Under my breath, I added "but I sure didn't miss your makeovers" but of course she heard it. "Stupid, Sensitive vampire hearing" I sulked. They all laughed that lovely musical laugh that I've missed so much.

I glance around the rest of the terminal, and see the rest of the Cullens, my family. Esme, the motherly figure and Carlisle are studying an article in a magazine entitled "Cosmopolitan", I shutter inwardly just imagining what they're reading, I've seen some of those articles before, as mum found it necessary to keep one of those damn magazines on top of the toilet.

I quickly look away and spot Emmett, wearing a pair of dark jeans, probably designer if Rose got her way, which she always does, and a t-shirt that said in **bold** "Mess with Me, I Mess You Up!" The shirt, of course emphasized his humongous muscles, along with Rosalie. She is stunningly beautiful; her long, blonde hair that normally cascades down her back was tied back in high ponytail, very unusual. I look down, and realize why she "down graded" her hair style. She was wearing the shortest faded jean mini skirt, with a tiny, strapless pink shirt that should be illegal. Of course, Emmett is just standing there, giving me the goofiest grin ever, got to love that boy!

As I continue to look around, I feel Edward's hands drop, and hold around my waist. I turn around and give him a quick peck on the nose, and he murmurs in my ear:

-I missed you, love.

I lost it then, I broke down in large sobs,

-I...I, d-don't know h-how I would have e-ever lived witho-out you, Ed-d-ward!"

-My love, I was always there, I watched you as you slept, fighting the urge to comfort you during those wretched nightmares. I missed you so much _Isabella Marie! _

-Oh Edward… I love you so much.

-I know my dear, I know, you're my life now. But now, let's go! It's already 4:30; you know what that means, dinner time for the human!

Great, I think to myself, I am now referred to as 'the human'. That sure makes me feel normal, well, as normal as I'll ever be.

While walking out of the airport, my foot catch a, well actually, I think I tripped on the air, and I started to fall. The ground was coming towards my face, but at the last second, I felt suddenly safe in the arms of my own personal Adonis. I hear everyone chuckle around me, and I immediately turn twenty different shades of red. Emmett of course, will never let this go.

-Hey little sis, when you're a vampire, you better pray to go- I mean Carlisle that your not so clumsy!

-Uh, Emmett, why in the world would I pray to **Carlisle**?

-Well you see… he started... God created people, the way Carlisle created Edward, Esme, and Rosalie, and I… therefore... oh my Carlisle! Emmett McCarty just used a big word! He is considered our god.

Jasper, sensing an awkward pause come up, sent us all a wave of contentedness. We continued our walk in the parking lot. I, or course could point out the Cullen cars the minute we stepped out of the airport, Edward's silver Volvo, for him and I, the yellow Porsche, for Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, and finally Carlisle's black Mercedes for Esme and him. So much for trying to blend in. Between the designer clothes, unusually good looks, expensive cars, and a mansion that nobody, other than me, of course, has ever seen. Yah, they blend in great! I look down at my clothes, and of course, I scowl, as Alice, I mean somebody anonymous has been sending me various articles of clothing, and they are all designer! I'm wearing a purple long sleeved thermal shirt, with a pair of black skinny jeans with a name I can't even pronounce, and cute little black ballet flats. At least she has been sending comfortable things, and I have been safe from 'Bella-Barbie.' Not now though, I have nobody to save me from those makeovers.

-Bella? Can you hear me? Edward's overly concerned voice filled my head, so I opened my eyes, only to peer into seven pair of topaz ones…

-Wha? Oh, sorry guys, I was just thinking about how great it's going to be to live with you guys, without having to worry about Charlie shooting you, Edward! I miss him so much though… I could feel the tears welling up, but I controlled them, or maybe Jasper did… I looked around and realized I was seated on the white couch in the living room, weird, I don't remember coming in…

After my little episode there, Edward brought me up to his, I mean **our** room. I looked around, and realized Edward had purchased us a bed, so I could have a peaceful sleep, every night. Suddenly though, I thought popped into my head, so fast I had to sit down.

Edward… I started… That voice immediately caught his attention, so he raced to my side, at vampire speed, and sat me down next to him on our gold duvet...

-Yes, my love, what is it?

-We have school tomorrow, don't we?!

-Why, of course, I wouldn't want you to miss out on any human experiences. You remember our promise, don't you?

-Yes, I remember our promise. I grinned while I played with the ring on my finger, Edward's mother's ring, my engagement ring. On July 28th, I would become Mrs. _Isabella Maria Cullen_, wife of Edward. Then after that, before we move to attend the University of Dartmouth, well, supposedly, he will change me, I will become his equal, and we will spend the eternity together.

All I remember from than is Edward putting me under the covers, then him humming me my lullaby, I finally slept peacefully, in Edward's arms, while he murmured "_I love you"_ in my ear. For once, I did not have nightmares, I

dreamed happily of our wedding and our life together.


	2. Getting Ready

Chapter Two – "Getting Ready"

**A/N - I own absolutely nothing, the fantastic **_**Stephenie Morgan Meyer **_**does. sob I'm just borrowing her amazingly sexy characters (**_**That's you Edward!) **_

**This is my first fanfic, so please Read and Review! **

**Lots of love,**

**-**_**MissKayCullen.x-**_

**Chapter Two** – "_Getting Ready"_

"Alice, no, let her sleep at bit more" Edward growled, I, of course was awake, but was too comfortable to move. "But Edwaaard, I haven't seen her in three whole months! It's time for her makeover!" she whined, and I immediately hid under the covers. I suddenly realized that it was Monday, and we had to go to _school!_ I sighed, and got out of bed.

Time for my 'human moment', the moment not only I hated, but so did Edward, we have been inseparable even before I left for Phoenix. Once I got into the huge, unnecessary bathroom, I shrieked in horror; there stood my soon-to-be sister, a brush and flat-iron in hand. I knew what was coming, how could Edward let this happen to me? Stupid, pixie-like vampire!

-Come on Bella, it's not going to be too bad…

Pfft, yah, okay. Last time I heard that one was when we all went to the beach. I wasn't even allowed to get my hair wet!

-Fine Alice, I surrender!

-Thank-you Bella! I knew you were going to let me anyways!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Twenty minutes later, I was all ready. My Brown hair was straightened to perfection; not one hair out of place, my makeup was actually very pretty, and not thick at all. I had on a really cute navy blue, long-sleeved baby-doll top on, Edward's favourite colour, a pair of skinny jeans, Alice's new obsession to put me in, and a pair of white flats. I was pretty; I finally looked like a fit in with the rest of the Cullens. Edward looked gorgeous, as usual. He and I were practically matching, he was wearing a navy blue button-up, with the top button undone, just how I like it, jeans, and tan sneakers. Perfection. I look at what the rest of the Cullens are dressed in; a new habit of mine. Every Cullen girl matched their mate. Rosalie is wearing a very tight black shirt, with a blood red dance wrap over top, a pair of light hip-huggers, and black stiletto boots. Emmett is wearing a plain black shirt, jeans, black shoes, and a red baseball cap. Jasper and Alice, well they are by far the cutest couple. Alice is wearing a pale blue sweater with cargo pants, and white kitten heeled ankle boots. Jasper, is also wearing a pale blue sweater, with his cargo pants, and white dress shoes. We all look amazing.

I suddenly realize that I haven't seen Carlisle or Esme this morning. I look around the wide open living room, and smile. Our parents our standing in the corner, Carlisle's hands around Esme's waist, and they're standing there, smiling at their six children. I smile because, this is my family, and we will be this way for eternity.

I look back at Edward, and he tells me it's time to go. We get into the Volvo, while the rest of the Cullens in the BMW. I haven't been to Forks High School for a total of three months. I like it a lot better than the one in Phoenix. Its way smaller, and I know almost everybody. I wish not everybody knew me. I could really do without vile Mike Newton thinking dirty thoughts about me, I feel bad for Edward, as he has to put up with those thoughts every day of his life. I had a couple of friends here in Forks, excluding the Cullens, Angela Weber and her boyfriend Ben Cheney. She was a very quiet girl, never gossiping like Jessica and Lauren.

I see the school come into view, and I ask Edward:

-Are people talking about my return already?

-Or course love, Bella Swan, clumsy girl, steals Edward Cullen's heart, disappears for three whole months, and is suddenly returning. It's like a soap opera.

-Ugh, well, bring it on, I'm ready. Oh yes, I almost forgot to ask, do we have the same schedule?

-I wouldn't have it any other way!

Thank you Edward, now let's go!

We get out of the car, and make our way to our siblings. We all look at each other, and being our walk into the school, all heads are turned towards us, I probably just turned twelve different shades of red; but I continue the walk, head up high, and smiling.

**Forks High, look out, Bella Swan is back, and ready for anything! (With the help of Edward, of course)**


	3. Forks High

Chapter Three – "Forks High"

**A/N - I own absolutely nothing, the fantastic **_**Stephenie Morgan Meyer **_**does. sob I'm just borrowing her amazingly sexy characters (**_**That's you Edward!) **_

**This is my first fanfic, so please Read and Review! **

**Lots of love,**

**-**_**MissKayCullen.x-**_

**Chapter Three** – _"Forks High"_

_We get out of the car, and make our way to our siblings. We all look at each other and being our walk into the school, all heads are turned towards us, I probably just turned twelve different shades of red; but I continue the walk, head up high, and smiling._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I see the people that I normally recognized, Tyler Crowley, who still thinks he's taking me to prom, even though it was months ago, snobby Lauren Mallory, vile Mike Newton, big-mouthed Jessica Stanley, soft-spoken Angela Weber, who is one of my close friends, her boyfriend, laid back Ben Cheney, and Eric Yorkie. They were all staring us down. I immediately ran towards Angela and gave her a huge hug. "I've missed you so much Angela!!" I exclaimed, she welcomed the hug, and said that school has been so much different since I left, and how she could already see the change in Edward. I am his brand of heroin, as he is mine.

We continued our journey to our first class; Biology with Mr. Mason. It turns out that **all** the Cullens have this class. What a scene this will make. We found ourselves seats, Edward paired with me, Emmett with Rosalie, and Jasper with Alice, and we were all seated at tables next to each other. Alice's table is on our left, and Emmett and Rosalie on our right. We were all discussing how we could annoy the hell out of Mike and Jessica when someone cleared their throat and called "Excuse me Class, this is not a zoo, now everyone pay attention." All eighteen set of eyes focused on the middle age man who stood in front of us. He started the morning roll call.

Edward Cullen, "right here, Mr. Mason"

Alice Cullen "of course I'm here!" she said, while bouncing in her seat.

Rosalie Hale "wouldn't miss this class for a thing", she said, with a voice that dripped venom.

Jasper Hale "yes sir!" he said, while saluting the teacher, I couldn't help but to giggle at Jasper in his "soldier state"

Bella Swan, "yes" I said timidly while holding Edward's hand.

Mike Newton "of course, this is now my favourite class" he said, while whispering under his breath: "only because Bella is in it" I heard Edward growl, and tried to sooth him by rubbing his arm, "Shh love, it's all right, I would never, ever even consider being with him!"

Catherine Yorkie, "present", said the small little Chinese girl, who could easily be mistaken for a nerd, but was actually rather fun to hang around with, also, she is Eric's twin sister.

Emmett McCarty, "I'm here, now let's dissect stuff!" His booming voice echoed off the walls. Everyone chuckled, and Mr. Mason just scowled.

Miranda Dupuis, "Yes I'm here, but man, I miss my buddy Jake, wish he could come to school with me – whoops, that was my outside voice, oh well, I like fanfiction, check mine out!" I starred at that girl for awhile, and just shrugged at her response.

Ryan Adamson, "ugh, right here" he said while rolling his eyes, then continuing to look at his doodle book, drawing pictures showing his 'dark side.' A skull and cross bone that was dripping blood, one word, freak.

Kevin Mallory, "I'm like, right here, oh my god, Mr. Mason, your shoes so don't match your belt! Ugh, like you're like totally breaking the black/brown r- "THAT'S ENOUGH KEVIN! I GET ENOUGH OF THIS BULL FROM YOUR SISTER, LAUREN!" Mr. Mason yelled suddenly, we were all to stun to move, but he continued roll call like nothing just happened.

Nicole Landry "I'm here Mr. Mason, but I have a question… Will we actually be dissecting animals this year, because if so, I would like to switch classes, I am very against that, I don't eat the animals, why would I dissect them?" Emmett's laughter once again filled the room, this time being cut off my Rosalie's hand smacking him in the head. "Rosie! What was that for?" he ask nonchalantly. She just gave in 'the look' and he knew to shut up. We all just raised our eyebrows at him, and continued on.

"Man", I thought, "We have a lot of people in this class!"

Brittany Moore, "Yup, I'm here", she said, then continued to look at the magazine she had in front of her, while twirling a piece of her blonde hair.

Ashley Weber, "Right here," the quiet girl raising her hand a bit. She was just like her cousin Angela.

Sarah Kwits- "I hate life, but yes, I'm here." The scary girl with unnatural white skin said.

Kailey Bell- "Yes I'm here, Sir." Kailey said, giving Mr. Mason a giant smile, then turned to Marisa and started to giggle.

Chris Pajot- "Yes I'm here." The drama geek said over-dramatically, as he clutched his chest, and spoke with a really cheesy British accent.

Marisa Venuto- Yes, I'm right here!" She exclaimed way too loud, and giggled along with Kailey… I wonder what is going through their minds rights now….

I turn to Edward, and whisper to him:

-Edward, what is going through those girls' head?

-They are thinking of ways to kill that vile Mike Newton, I think that we should have a chat with them later, and plan together! His musical laughter filled the air, and once the other vampires heard him say that, they started laughing too. I really missed the lovely, musical sound of their laughter. I missed everything about them!

After that roll call, which seemed to take forever, we learned that this semester, we would be studying _Microbiology_. "Yippee I thought."

For the rest of first period, all I did was whisper with Edward. We talked about graduation, the wedding, and the change. For once, he didn't change the subject. He finally sees it as not being selfish, but making the right choice. This went on for about an hour. We sometimes listened to the teacher, he was talking about, well, I don't really know what he was talking about, I guess I should pay attention.

I glanced at the clock; "finally", I thought "lunchtime!" I peak over at Alice, and she flashed me a smile, and waved. She looked at the bell on the wall, and nodded. After her last nod, the bell rung. We all jumped out of our seats, some faster then they are supposed too, cough, Emmett, cough.

On our way to the cafeteria, Mike Newton thought it was a good idea to get my attention, by running into me; PURPOSELY! God, that boy knew how to make me mad. He pushed it too far. I glared at him, him looking at me like nothing happened. He started to apologize, but I cut him off.

"No, save it Mike. You are so immature; I've never like you and I never will. Edward completes me. I guess I forgot to tell you, WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!" By now, we were attracting a crowd. "You are a disgusting pig, I don't know why anyone would like you. Listen very closely Mike, you will never talk to me again, you will leave my family, yes the Cullens are my family, ALONE! Do you hear me? I said, DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"Ye-yeah, I hear you, I'm so sorry Bella,-

"That's _Isabella_, to you!"

"I mean Isabella, please forgive me…" Mike looked close to tears, I suddenly felt bad, but I couldn't change my mind now.

"I accept your apologies Mike, and forgive me too, but you just get on my nerves…"

I closed my eyes, counted to ten, and re-opened them. The crowd had disappeared, and Edward was staring at me, walking towards me, getting ready to embrace me in a hug. I immediately sunk against him, and sobbed. "I'm so sorry, I just, I miss Charlie, everything is so different, I'm scared you're going to leave me, _again_."

"Bella, love, stop right there. I will never leave you again, remember our conversation in biology? After our wedding, I'm changing you, your going to become my 'equal'; we're going to spend an eternity together. I love you Bella, I always will"

"Oh Edward, thank you so much, that's exactly what I needed to hear. I love you too Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!!" I wiped my tears, and Edward declared we are taking the rest of the day off; we're skipping lunch, third, and fourth period.


	4. All That And A Broken Leg

Chapter Four – "All That and a Broken Leg"

**A/N - I own absolutely nothing, the fantastic **_**Stephenie Morgan Meyer **_**does. sob I'm just borrowing her amazingly sexy characters (**_**That's you Edward!) **_

**This is my first fanfic, so please Read and Review! **

**Lots of love,**

**-**_**MissKayCullen.x-**_

**Chapter Four **– _"All That and a Broken Leg"_

As we walked out of the main building, I wasn't expecting all the Cullens to be waiting for us. I stared at Alice, and she just smiled and tapped her temple. I nodded, knowing what she meant. She, of course, had seen this coming.

I guess I forgot to mention that my boyfriend, along with his family, has 'super powers'. They all brought over their biggest human trait with them, Edward had the joy to understand people, and read them, and therefore, he can read minds. Jasper was very compassionate, and could cheer people up, when they felt sad, or calm them. Because of that, he can toy with your emotions. Alice, who had visions while she was human, brought them over into this life. She can only see the future when a decision is made, and like she says "the future is not set in stone". Also, she can't see werewolves. I know this, as my old friend Jacob, who has run away, and sadly never returned, can be, or should I say, always is a werewolf. He belonged to the Quilete Pack. Emmett is very strong, so he has the power of super, even for a vampire, strength. Rosalie was always pretty, so she is granted with great beauty. Esme, who always loved, has brought the power of love and compassion into the family, just like a mother should have. Finally, there's Carlisle, who has the power to resist the urge to feed of humans, which lets him continue his career of a doctor.

So, as I was saying, apparently we were all skipping the rest of the day, of the first day of school! "Wow, I thought, this must look great on my attendance sheet!" Edward turned towards me, I guess I must have laughed out loud, I told him why, and he just laughed along too.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After about 15 minutes, we were turning into the Cullen driveway. This drive should have taken almost an hour. Stupid, fast Vampire! Suddenly, in the middle of all my complaining, I am scooped up out of the car, and in Edward's arms faster then I can say "oh!" He runs up the stairs, and places me on the bed. He then proceeds to tell me that we're going on a date tonight. I grin, knowing that I will love it. I just hope there are no expensive gifts, I remind him. He just shakes his head in disagreement.

Edward, I ask, hesitating… does this mean I have to go through Bella Barbie?

Yes love, but it's for me, and trust me, you will love this. After he says this, I feel my eyes glaze over; he dazzled this reaction out of me!

Suddenly I hear a knocking on the bedroom door, and trudge over to open it. I gasp at what's in front of me. Not only is Alice, but so is Rosalie! I guess she must have seen my shocked face, as she just laughed a bit, and walked right by Edward and me. I follow them, not knowing what to expect. Once I get into our bathroom, I can't believe what I'm seeing; it looks like a fancy cosmetics store! Every piece of makeup possible is spread out on the crisp, white counter top. I'm thrown a fluffy white towel, and instructed to get in the shower.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ten minutes later, I'm dried off, sitting in a silk robe that's embroidered "Future Mrs. Bella _Cullen_. Rosalie is drying my hair, and Alice is going thru my closet. I never knew I had this many clothes, but then again, Alice is adding more and more things everyday! She comes back into the room holding up the cutest outfit ever. A pair of corduroy blue, you guessed it, skinny jeans, a light green thin tank-top, an organ knitted sweater, and black flats. I actually loved it! I turned to look in the mirror, and was shocked at how good I looked. My hair was slightly curled, and half of it was pulled up into a brown tortoise shell clip. My makeup was pretty light, I had on some black eyeliner, that really makes my eyes stand out, light pinkish eye shadow, a teensy bit of blush to accentuate my own blush; that Edward loves dearly, and sheer lip gloss. I loved it! I turned to thank Alice and Rosalie, and shocked to see them dressed nice too. Alice had on a black graphic tee-shirt that had purple butterflies and white music notes, over a white thermal long sleeved, and paired that with a pair of jeans, and silver converses. Rosalie was actually covering herself, well, for her, its considered covering. She had on a tight pink tank-top with brown rock-like jewels under her bust line, with brown dressy pants, and pink stilettos. She, of course was the dressiest, not that it surprised any of us…

I decided to go find Edward, so I started to make my way down the stairs, only to catch my foot in the railing, and started to fall. Edward managed to catch me, but my foot was pounding. I let out a blood curdling scream, that caused everybody to come running. The tears we pouring down my face freely, I didn't care. Edward brought me down to the living room, and set me on the couch. Suddenly, Alice came running up:

-I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't know she was coming to see you, I'm so sor-

-It's okay Alice, it's not your fault, I should have been there.

I cut in right there "Edward, it was not your fault sob I'm just so clumsy! Where is Carlisle? It hurts; I heard it snap when you caught me…"

-Yes Bella, I know, I hate to tell you this, but your leg is broken, it's not your foot."

At that moment, Carlisle walked in, carrying his doctor's bag, he was followed by Esme, who had an expression of worry covering her face.

I looked over at Edward, who seemed to be having a silent conversation with Carlisle, as he was looking at him, and kept nodding his head. He picked me up so suddenly, I yelped. I quickly regained posture, and told him to keep going. He brought me thru the kitchen, and into a room I've never seen before, although it looks very familiar, oh my god, it's a hospital room! He placed me ever so gently on the bed, and told me to hold still.

I turned away as he gave me an IV, needles and blood make me faint. Edward just chuckled "Oh, a sadistic vampire, intent on torturing her to death, sure, no problem, she runs off to meet him, yes love, I'm talking about James again, an _IV_ on the other hand…" **Twilight, page 462 **"Wow, this is like, déjà vu!" I said, I suddenly felt very heavy, and my leg felt disconnected from my body. I think it was the drugs.

The last thing I remember is Edward telling me he will be here when I wake up, I suddenly felt an agonizing pain, it burned, but I didn't know what it was.


	5. Room 0620, Forks Hospital

Chapter Five – "Room 0620, Forks Hospital"

**A/N - I own absolutely nothing, the fantastic **_**Stephenie Morgan Meyer **_**does. sob I'm just borrowing her amazingly sexy characters (**_**That's you Edward!) **_

**This is my first fanfic, so please Read and Review! **

**Lots of love,**

**-**_**MissKayCullen.x-**_

**Chapter Five **– _"Room 0620, Forks Hospital" _

I was slowly coming back to consciousness. I felt very drowsy, but could just make out the sound of Edward's voice. It sounded very soothing, he noticed I was awake, and walked over to give me a kiss; I smiled, and gave him a big hug, only to pull on the IV. I winced as so, and Edward just chuckled.

I was very confused; I didn't know where I was. I looked around, and realized I was still in the hospital. I saw the room number, and was surprised, 0620. Edward's birthday, how ironic! Suddenly it dawned on me; I looked down at my leg, and gasped. From the knee down, I had a huge plastered cast. My eyes must have been the size of saucers, as Edward asked me what's wrong.

My leg! What happened?!

Bella, don't you remember? You we're falling, and your foot was caught in the rungs of the staircase's railing…

Oh My…

CARLISLE! Emmett's loud voice suddenly interrupted.

We all just looked at him and shook our heads, typical Emmett, always turning a serious matter into a laughing one.

Everyone filed into the room after Emmett, I was very pleased to see everyone came, yet I felt bad, they're wasting their day spending with the fragile, clumsy human. I shoot them all an apologetic smile. Alice suddenly looks distant; she must be having a vision!

-Edward, don't let Bella out of your sight, Rose; don't let Emmett out of your sight! He plans on taking Bella somewhere, I can't say exactly where, but it's very noisy, Emmett, where are you planning on taking her?

Alice, whatever are you talking about, crazy little pixie, Emmett said nonchalantly, too nonchalantly.

Emmett, cut the bull-sh-

EDWARD CULLEN, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, Esme suddenly cut in as she walked over and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry dear, Emmett won't take you anywhere." Then looked at Emmett, "Right young man?"

Yes mom, Emmett replied, just like a little boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Carlisle appeared just then, with a clipboard in hand, and asked me how I felt. I said I felt fine, I completely forgot about my leg, thanks to Emmett. He just laughed, and said Edward could bring me home, and I would just rest there. Also, I would have to take the month off from school. That was completely okay, I could go without it, but I couldn't help wonder what rumours were going to get spread over the course of my absence.

-Edward, I said, let's go!

-Whoa, little excited, are we?

-Yes, I get to miss a full month of school, and every single moment, well except when you're hunting, will be spent with you!

After I said that, he gave me a dazzling smile, and picked me up bridal-style to bring me to the Volvo. I rested my head against his chest until we got to the car, he placed me down gently, and before I could even close the door, he was in his seat, with my seatbelt done up, along with his.

Too suddenly the car started, going way too fast, but I just ignored it. Edward had mine hand in his, and would rub soothing circles with his thumb every so often.

We were home in ten minutes, and I was taken out of the car, and brought straight upstairs. Edward laid me on the duvet, propped up my leg, brought me a glass of water and a Tylenol, then finally came to lay next to me. I was suddenly hit with tiredness, so I rested my head against his rock hard shoulder.

I signed happily, this recovery won't be too bad, I have all the Cullens with me, but the best part was, Edward and I got too take the full month off of school! Sure, I had this horrid cast on, but it's not like Edward really let's me walk anyways. The only bad part is, I still have homework and assignments to do, Edward will help me though!

I hear my lullaby being hummed, but fell asleep to fast to even murmur a good-night.


	6. My Last Day Off

A/N - I own absolutely nothing, the fantastic Stephenie Morgan Meyer does

**A/N - I own absolutely nothing, the fantastic **_**Stephenie Morgan Meyer **_**does. sob I'm just borrowing her amazingly sexy characters (**_**That's you Edward!) **_

**This is my first fanfic, so please Read and Review! **

**Lots of love,**

**-**_**MissKayCullen.x-**_

**Chapter Six **– _"My Last Day Off"_

** ALMOST FOUR WEEKS HAVE GONE BY, THIS IS BELLA'S LAST DAY OFF BEFORE SHE HAS TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL. **

_Beep, Beep, Beep…_ I shift my body to find the source of the beeping. Turns out it's just the alarm clock. Strange, I thought, Edward is normally here to wake me up. The noisy alarm clock proceeds to tell me that today is _Sunday, June 15__th__, 2008, 12:30 pm. _I'm shocked; Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and I graduate in two days. Even though I haven't gone to school for the past four weeks, I'm still allowed to graduate, along with Edward, as we both were granted permission to miss school, _if _we completed all the work and assignments. (We got one of _our _siblings to hand it in for us)

A sudden smell drifts up from the kitchen, bacon, eggs, and who knows what else. That explains why Edward wasn't here when I woke up. I call for him, just above a whisper, which of course he hears, stupid, sensitive, vampire hearing! In a blink of an eye, I was in Edward's arms, already in the kitchen. I can't help but to laugh, ever since my 'accident' my feet haven't touched the ground, he would even carry me into the bathroom! I look at the plate in front of me, and I'm shocked. How can a vampire, who hasn't eaten human food in, god knows how long, make something that looks so edible? I take a bit without hesitation, and I'm not surprised it tastes wonderful. Edward Cullen is perfect at everything.

While I'm eating, Alice comes bouncing in, already dressed for the day. I look like a bum next to her, even though I'm wearing my nice summer pyjamas, which consists of grey Victoria's Secret "Pink" boxers, a blue "Pink" tighter t-shirt, which actually shows curves that I never knew I had, and of course, my big bulky white cast. She, on the other hand, looks like she just stepped out of the latest issue of Vogue. Her yellow, strapless sundress, with a white eyelet lace layer underneath, and a bit of flower detailing at the bottom looks super cute with the big sunflower in her short black hair. She finished the outfit with a pair of simple white ballet flats. I blush and look down, I feel like such a misfit. She just winks, and I realize that she has shopping bags in her hand. I groan, as I realize all that stuff must be for me. I hope she's gotten over her 'skinny jean' obsession, because one, its way too hot to be wearing skin tight pants, and two, I wouldn't be able to get them over my cast! Edward just chuckles, clears my plate, and proceeds to bring me upstairs with Alice on our tail.

Once Edward places me on the bed, he leaves the room. Alice is still in the room though, she's probably just going to help me get dressed, I thought.

-Bella, do you know what's on Tuesday?

-Yah, graduation…why? I ask, hesitating.

-"Well," she starts, "Since you're practically a Cullen now, you have to dress the part, so…I bought a _couple_ of possible dresses for you!" She stated enthusiastically.

-"Define a couple, Alice…" I ask, while raising my eyebrows.

-"Well, only five designer ones, I could have bought more, but I needed to follow the schedule!" She just shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing, FIVE DRESSES?! WAS THIS VAMPIRE OUT OF HER MIND?!

-"ALICE, FIVE DESIGNER DRESSES, FIVE DIFFERENT DRESSES?! ARE YOU CRAZY, WHAT DO YOU PLAN ON DOING WITH THE FOUR I DON'T WEAR?" I shrieked.

-"Bella, calm down, whatever you don't wear, which, you will wear more than one of those dresses, I've seen it already, we will donate to charity, or simply return them!" She giggled matter-of-factly.

I just rolled my eyes, and told her to show me some of the dresses. The first dress is a simple brown dress, that hit right under the knees, with real gold attached to the waist-band, and thick straps on each shoulder, "It's nice, but not me" I say. The second one is a classic A line strapless satin dress, a bit shorter than the last one, in blood red. It had a piece of piping right under the bust line. "I actually don't mind this one, and the red against my already pale skin, would look good." I say, and Alice just smiles. The third is a cream coloured, strapless empire waist dress, which was mid thigh; "I would like it more, if it was a bit longer." I state, while blushing, Alice just laughs, and continues to show me the dresses. The fourth dress is a green halter, with ruches in between my breasts, and goes to my knees; "it's very, very pretty, but would look better on you!" I say, while laughing. The fifth, and last dress, is my favourite, she must have saved the best for last. The black, jersey material dress was gorgeous. It's a tee-shirt dress, with an empire waist, and will hit my knees, "It's perfect, so perfect, oh my god, I love it!" I squeal in delight. Alice looks satisfied, and hangs the dress I chose in my ever expanding closet. She puts the other dresses in the bag, and then stands in front of my closet.

-"Um, Edward said something fancy, but not too fancy..." Alice mumbled.

-"Alice, why does Edward want me in something fancy?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

-"Well, since it's your last day off, Edward's planning on taking you out to dinner." She said, "Oh yah, he also invited the rest of the family, including Carlisle and Esme, I guess this is like, a 'family dinner date', but only you're going to be doing the dinner part." She said happily.

-"Aw, I can't wait!" I said, suddenly sounding a lot like Alice.

"Ta-da! I found what I was looking for!" she said, while holding up white sundress with blue Hawaiian flowers on it. For once, I was actually excited to get dressed up, this is the first time in a month that everyone is going out together.

Suddenly, we hear a knock on the door, and Edward comes back in. I look at the clock, and see it's already 3:00 o'clock; I was apart from Edward for two hours! Time goes by fast when Alice is involved! He sits next to me, and gives me a kiss.

-"Bella, we're going out tonight, I'm guessing Alice has already picked out your dress?" He said, while playing with my hair.

-"Mm, yah, she did, I'm excited, I've missed going out with you, oh yes, I have a question for Carlisle, can you please bring me down to his study whenever he has a spare moment?" I asked, suddenly remember about this stupid cast.

-"Of course, let's go right now" He said, while picking me up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was sitting in Carlisle's study, with Edward in the chair next to me. He just put his book down, so I could ask him my question.

-"What can I do for you today, Bella?" He ask, in his caring father voice. He can always make me feel at ease.

-"Well…" I started, "I was wondering, am I going to have this cast on for graduation?"

-"I'm very sorry, but yes, you will have it on for another month, you really did some damage this time." He said apologetically, all while trying not to laugh at my sour expression.

"Great, this is going to be the "Cheyenne and Van" graduation scene, except, instead of being carried up to get my diploma because I'm in labour, it's going to be because I'm a klutz and can't walk down the stairs, so I ended up in a cast!" I exclaimed. Edward and Carlisle couldn't help but laugh, and soon I joined in.

"Fine," I huffed, "Edward, you don't mind carrying me do you?" I asked.

"Bella, I would carry you across the world if it made you happy, I would do anything for you. I love you." He said, giving me his dazzling smile, that takes my breath away.

-"I hope I answered your questions, but I need to get back to work if Esme and I are going to accompany you kids tonight." Carlisle said politely, giving us our cue to leave.

Edward got up, and of course, picked me up, and started our walk. While going through the living room, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were all sitting watching "Mean Girls," my favourite movie. "Edward, can we please watch the movie?" I ask hopefully. "Of course, love." He said, while sitting down on the couch, and covering me with a soft, white, cashmere blanket. Emmett's booming laughter soon filled the entire house. All of us couldn't help but join in with him. All too soon, the movie was done, and we had to start getting ready for our night out. Alice was ordering us around like army men, and err, women. The girls in Edward's, and now my room, and the boys in Alice and Jasper's room. Instead of being carried by Edward, Alice scooped me up before I could even complain. Rose was leading us to the bathroom, where I was going to be put through another round of 'Bella Barbie'. "Yippee" I thought, sarcastically.

-"So Alice…" Rosalie started, "straight, curly, up, down? What am I doing to her hair?" She asked while holding a curling iron in one hand, and a flat iron in the other. I shuddered inwardly while they were debating this. I really think my hair looks fine. It's just down, and my side bangs are held back with a thin, brown, plastic head band. I guess not.

-"Um, I'm not quite sure, but Bella, I've found a really pretty flower to put in your hair, and it matches the dress perfectly." She said, while looking for her and Rosalie's outfits.

Finally, they decided that they would curl it, and put the big blue flower behind my ear. When they finished, I looked lovely. Not one hair was out of place. On my good foot, to finish my outfit, Alice slipped a navy blue ballet flat on it, on my bad foot, she just painted my toe nails to match the shoe. Once I was ready, Alice carried me, or should I say, ran me to the living to wait for everyone.

The first to descend was Edward, obviously. He came to keep me company. He looks gorgeous. He has on a blue button up polo, dark jean shorts, and white Oakley sandals. I giggle, and realize we match.

The next to come down is Alice, along with Jasper. They look super cute. Alice is wearing a white off the shoulder jersey dress, with high-heeled open toed shoes that are a light orange, along with a thick, headband. I look at Jasper, and realize that he's dressed like Edward, except he's wearing a long-sleeved shirt, the same colour as Alice's shoes, to cover up his scars, and white tennis shoes instead of sandals.

Following Alice and Jasper, are Carlisle and Esme. They look so elegant. Esme is wearing a white and brown patterned skirt, with a red tank-top under a brown wrap, v-neck shirt, and red round-toed heels. Carlisle has on brown and red, plaid shorts, with a white polo, and brown, leather sandals. They're dressed perfect for their parent status, chic, but not to young.

We six waited another twenty minutes before Emmett and Rosalie finally came down. It was blatantly obviously what took them so long. Rosalie's hair was a bit dishevelled, which caused Alice to freak out a bit. Of course, it only took about twenty seconds to fix, and I could finish examining they're, I mean Alice's wardrobe choice for them.

Rosalie is wearing a black high-waist skirt, with a tight, hot pink t-shirt, black sling-back stilettos, and hot pink, snake skin clutch. Emmett is wearing a black polo, with the pink Abercrombie and Fitch logo, to match the pink in Rosalie's outfit, jean shorts, and black sandals like Edward's. We look like we just stepped out of a magazine shoot, we look good!

There is a sudden knock at the door, we are all shocked, except for Alice, who is jumping up and down excitedly, she must have seen this, and Carlisle, who just got up calmly to open the door. I'm shocked, because, even people at our school didn't know this house existed, who could possibly be here?!

-"Good evening, I'm guessing you're Mister Cullen?" A British accent asked.

-"That would be me, thank-you for coming, hold on, let me grab the children. Kids, come on, the limousine is here!" He said, and then called for us.

There was a round of "Yeses!', "Finally, he realizes my kind of car", and other exclamations from us excited 'kids'. We all raced, well, except for me, who was stuck in Edward's arms, to get to the limo. Once settled inside, I realized I didn't know where we were going. I turn to face Edward.

-"Edward, where are we going?" I ask, even though I know he won't tell me the answer.

-"Sorry love, it's a surprise, but I can guarantee, you're going to like it." He said, while giving me kiss, maybe pushing our boundaries a bit far, not that I minded, but Carlisle and Esme are in here! Oh, screw it; it's not all the time Edward's actually willing to break his stupid boundaries. I deepen the kiss, and knot my hands in his hair. I'm suddenly interrupted by Jasper clearing his throat. We stop, and I shoot him a sorry smile.

-"Sorry Jasper, I totally forgot…" I say, while blushing furiously.

-"It's okay Bella, we all get caught up in the moment…" He says while chuckling.

-"Yah, but normally when we get 'caught in the moment' we make sure we're somewhere where we can make the moment, but oops, I forget, you, Edward, are mister sexually repress-" Poor Emmett was interrupted by Rosalie smacking him upside the head. I couldn't help but to laugh, even though, I'm blushing yet again. Alice suddenly cut in.

-"Emmett, quite bugging Edward and Bella about they're sex life, or should I say, lack of."

Once she said that, the 'parents' finally cut in. "Kids, that's enough, I do not want to hear another word about this subject again, do you understand?"

Everybody nodded their heads in embarrassment, and I couldn't help but to blush, yet again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Finally, a half an hour later, we arrive at our final destination. We all exit the limo, and gasp at where we are. Cullen Eatery. The Cullens own an eatery? Not that it surprises me.

We go inside, and it's lovely. The walls are a deep red wine colour, with white accents everywhere. On every table, there is a blooming white rose right in the center. It's lovely. A waitress comes up to us, a shockingly beautiful waitress, and directs us to a table.

Seeing her eyeing Edward with her big green eyes turns on my 'jealous side'. I turn my head, so I'm level with his, and give him a sweet kiss. he chuckles, and whispers in my ear: "She's engaged love, no worries, and even if she wasn't, I only have eyes for you." I smile, and he puts me down in my chair.

The waitress comes back, and takes our order. We all order the mushroom ravioli and a coke. I can't help but to smile, that's what Edward ordered me on our first 'date'.

Five minutes later, our food was on the table. I couldn't help but laugh at everyone's facial expression. They all look completely disgusted. I, on the other hand, couldn't be hungrier. I happily started eating. The rest of the Cullens started eating some reluctantly. Of course, they won't eat all of it, but they at least need to take a couple of bites. We will take home someone's plate for me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After we paid the waitress, I thought we were heading back home. Apparently not, I realized, as I peered out the window. We were as close to our meadow as a car can get. We all get out, and start the walk to the meadow. I'm very stunned; Edward isn't running, I like it.

After about ten minutes, we get to the meadow. I gasp at what I see. Thousands of little candles are placed everywhere. We see a little clearing, and go to it. There is a big white blanket placed on the ground, and Edward lays me down softly.

We all stayed for about three hours, just talking all together. It was very nice; we learned stuff about each other, which no one else knew. We left at around midnight, as we had school in the morning. I was dreading it, but it was our last day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We got home at 1:00 am, and I didn't get to bed until almost 2:00. That would be because Alice found it necessary to pick out my clothes tonight, which, I guess was a good idea, because now I can sleep in, oh I don't know, a whole, five minutes more?

I fell asleep that night to my lullaby, in Edward's arms. My absolute favourite thing to do.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I woke up ten minutes after I fell asleep. My stupid cast was so itchy. I complained to Edward, and he immediately brought me to Carlisle. He decided at three in the morning he was going to re-cast my leg. I didn't mind, but I'm just so tired. All I remember hearing Carlisle say was there might be a bit of pressure. I fell asleep before the old cast was even off.

**So, what do you think? This chapter is so far my longest one. SEVEN PAGES! (: **

**Please, please, please R&R! It's greatly appreciated!**

**-**_**MissKayCullen.x-**_

**P.S. Chapter 7 is coming! I'm almost done! I will try to make is as long as it can. I can't promise anything too long for it, because it's only a filler. I swear on my love for Edward Cullen, that chapter 8 will be **_**soon**_**! **


	7. Back to School For A Day

A/N - I own absolutely nothing, the fantastic Stephenie Morgan Meyer does

**A/N - I own absolutely nothing, the fantastic **_**Stephenie Morgan Meyer **_**does. sob I'm just borrowing her amazingly sexy characters (**_**That's you Edward!) **_

**This is my first fanfic, so please Read and Review! **

**Lots of love,**

**-**_**MissKayCullen.x-**_

_This is a filler. Reviews would be nice… but I'm not going to say "I will only update if I get so-and-so updates" They are greatly appreciated though! Chapter 8 should be up soon, happy readings! ___

**Chapter Seven **– _"Back To School…For A Day"_

"Bella, come on, get up, BELLA!!"

That's what woke me up today. Alice must be really excited about something. I look down at my leg, and remember last night. The dinner, the meadow, and my new cast. What a night. I grudgingly roll over, and see that Alice hung my clothes up, so I can get dressed easier. I smile, got to love that pixie.

-"Hurry up Edward and Bella; I don't want to miss what happens this morning." Alice said, while jumping up and down.

-"I'm up, I'm up. Edward, can you please get me breakfast ready, while you do that, Alice can you please help me get dressed?" Edward nodded, gave me a quick kiss, and left the room. Alice stood up, and grabbed my clothes. Since it was mid-June, grabbed the clothes she picked me out last night; a pair of jean cut-offs, which, in my opinion, are super short. With that, she paired a simple tight midnight blue spaghetti, empire waist tank top. She finished it with one white flat. She did my hair in record speed, so we can get to school, and see whatever 'exciting' thing going on. When I looked in the mirror, I was actually satisfied. It was done in a loose 'messy' bun, with my side-swept bangs down. Light, natural makeup was applied. From there, Alice rushed me downstairs to eat breakfast. Edward made me a sunny-side egg, and two slices of toast. I ate as fast as I can, and before I could swallow the last bite, I was in the front seat of the Volvo, with Alice and Jasper in the back. I looked out my side-view mirror, to see Rosalie and Emmett tailing us. "Wow, I thought, this must be really good if Rosalie is even excited…"

"So guys," I started, "what's going on today?" I asked, my tone of voice was actually excited…

"Well, I would tell you, but nope!" Alice said, and giggled, it sounds like wind chimes, so nice, and not to mention, musical.

The rest of the car ride was spent in almost total silence, other then when we were laughing at Emmett from the rear-view mirror. God, I got to love that boy.

We arrived at school in record time.

I really wish that I knew what was going on…

I look out the window, and she a bunch of people gathering around. We all jumped out of the car, except for me, who was still stuck in Edward's arms, wanting to know what was going on. In the circle, we saw that Mike Newton was on one knee, in front of Jessica. I couldn't help but to crack a laugh. Everyone soon joined in.

"Jessica Gertrude Stanley…" He started, but was cut-off by Jessica screeching.

"MICHEAL NEWTON! HOW DARE YOU USE MY MIDDLE NAME IN PUBLIC, YOU SWINE!!"

He looked down, embarrassed, but continued…

"I know we've had our differences in the past, but I was wondering, would you care to be my date for the graduation?" He finally finished, whilst everyone gathered around cracked-up. From the dramatic kneeling, we all thought he was proposing, what a sight that'd be!

"Oh my gosh! YES! Okay, you have to wear the black suit…." She went on, and on, and on, and on with everything. Everybody eventually tuned her out, and walked away. What a good way to start my first day back at school!

I glance up at Edward, and blush, and I realize that he's looking down at me, smiling. He notices my embarrassment, and leans down to whisper in my ear:

"My Bella, you look gorgeous." His breath tickled my ear, and my heart couldn't help but skip a beat. He chuckled and gave me a very 'breaking-boundaries' kiss.

It took me a few moments to regain my composure. I shot him a warning glance, and he just shrugged his shoulders, giving me a sly smile.

"Let's go, my dear, classes are going to start." He said, with me still in his arms.

Classes were all uneventful. Everyone was too excited for graduation, which was tomorrow. Even I was excited! After school, we all drove straight to the Cullen home. Edward's home, my home, _our home_. We lounge around pretty much all night. When it was time to go to bed, I didn't object, I was exhausted.

I fell asleep in Edward's arms, as usual, with him singing me my lullaby.

Could life be any better?

**So, what'd you think?**

**I know it's short, but it's only filler.**

**The next chapter will be longer, as its graduation.**

**Vous êtes superbes!**

**-**_**MissKayHale.x- **_


End file.
